Finding True Love
by voodoochil3
Summary: Summary: The only vampires in the Cullen’s were Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. Edward was never affected by the Spanish influenza, Emmet never went camping, and Jasper stayed in the south. Bella was in a car accident and Carlisle changed her
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first romance fan fic and it is my fith one do please read! **

Summary: The only vampires in the Cullen's were Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. Edward was never affected by the Spanish influenza, Emmet never went camping, and Jasper stayed in the south. Bella was in a car accident and Carlisle changed her. Will the girls ever find love? Who said the boys never became vampires? (=

"This is like the twenty fifth store you have dragged me in Ali please can we go home and get ready for the club tonight?"

"Ok, Bella. But, can Rose and I play Barbie Bella?"

"Sure whatever Alice, please just take me home!"

We walked out the store in Seattle and drove to our home in Forks. I sighed seeing all the couples, why couldn't a vampire girl ever find true love? Alice and Rose both had evil grins on their faces once we got in the bathroom.

By the time they were done I had a sparkly blue dress on with my hair in a feathered fashion and strappy blue heels, Alice was wearing a stunning pink dress with white high heels with her hair in curls, Rose was wearing a silver dress that dropped to right below her knees and diamond high heels with her hair in a bun (a/n pic of dresses, hair, and shoes on profile)

We walked into the club and almost every boy dropped their jaw. I heard a couple of wolf whistles as Alice, Rose, and I made it to the bar.

"Pigs" I muttered under my breath

Suddenly I smelt an overpowering scent it was sweet and smelled of honey and lilac yet not sweet like blood. I let my nose follow that scent. All of a sudden I saw the most gorgeous man alive, his unruly bronze hair, and his muscular build.

I knew he was not human.

"Hello I am Edward Mason. And this lovely lady who is staring at me is?"

"Bella, Bella Cullen."

Everything in my world stopped as I stared into his gorgous topaz eyes and I knew that I was in love.

**How did you like? Please R&R I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon (=**


	2. EPOV of chapt one

**Sorry this chapter took so long I was on a bit of a writers strike (= Enjoy!**

EPOV

Why do my stupid brothers make me do this? I am 107 years old if they did not notice…

Who am I you may ask? A vampire, Edward Masen-Lile.

Lile was my new last name after Nate, my closest thing to a father, changed me after my mother and father had died of the influenza I had run away and was beaten nearly to death when Nate changed me.

Nate was the father figure I was the middle child, Japer was the oldest, and Emmett was the youngest but, he did not look it.

Jasper had met Nate when Nate moved to Dallas, and Jasper joined us. Emmett was camping, in the mountains skiing and a snowstorm came and he was buried when Nate found him.

Now Nate has a mate too, Laurena, she was the nicest vampire I had ever met and she was like a mother to me.

You know what my brothers wanted me to do but I would hate them for? GOING TO A CLUB???

I was 107 not in my 80's like Emmett! I knew what they were thinking 'I hope we get some tonight it has been over 50 years!' Now I have to wash my brain, be back momentarily……..

I'm back. Now back to my story. That club with sweaty dancing people club Uggh! I got in my silver Volvo.

We drove there and I stood in the corner when Em and Jazz were dancing Em with a gorgeous blonde and Jazz with a short, pixie like girl

I saw the loveliest, outrageously, beautiful girl I had ever saw. And the best part of it all, she wasn't even human.

"Hello I am Edward Mason. And this lovely lady who is staring at me is?" I asked

"Bella, Bella Cullen." She answered

Then as I stared into her gorgeous topaz eyes my world stopped and, I knew that I was in love.

**There it is please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a writers block. **

BPOV

"Well, want to dance?" he asked

"Sure" I said to him

It seemed as no one else was on the dance floor as he twirled and spun me around, all human eyes on us.

"How old are you?" I asked jokingly

"Only 107 years old" and he flashed a crooked grin

"Ooh, an older man" I teased

"And a pretty, young lady I assume." He said, making me speechless.

I had known this man for five minutes and some how I felt some weird connection. Earlier today I had felt that I would never find anyone for me, but what I did not know was that this man could be very dangerous and I knew none of his background.

Well, when we were dancing he told me all about his family, and how they were like a quilt, just like mine, so different, yet, beautiful together, and defiantly not dangerous, they reminded me of my family.

We danced the night away firing questions at each other, until the club was about to close. We exchanged numbers, and out of the corner of my eye I saw I was not the only one who met someone.

Rose was with the tall muscular one, and Alice was with the blond, shocked looking one.

'Awe' I mouthed to them, and they shot me murderous glances.

"See you around Edward!" I shouted as we headed to Alice's Porsche.

"Soon, I hope!" He yelled back.

We drove home telling each other about the wonderful guys we met and what we did.

Rose's guy, Emmett, was a tall muscular teddy bear she said as she spilled about him and how he was perfect for her. Alice talked nonstop about Jasper, apparently he had a long and hard path to get to where he was, just like her. Finally I told them about the Greek god Edward, and how he and I just spent the night getting to know each other.

This day could not get any more perfect, until we got home.

I heard a threatening voice that said "If we ever, I mean ever, catch you on our lands you will be our dinner, you filthy bloodsuckers!"

I ran into the room and cornered the large man, and said, "YOU DON'T TALK TO MY PARENTS LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN JACOB BLACK!"

It was Jacob, a friend from my human days, still my friend now, but he was a werewolf, and I couldn't go down to La Push, where he lived.

"Bella, honey it was our fault we did not pay attention to the boundary line when we were hunting." Said Esme

"I did not like the tone of voice he uses with you, Esme" I replied my eyes still shooting daggers at Jacob Black, who looked terrified, because I could kill him at any second.

"Let's all just relax." Carlisle said in a relaxed but, stern voice.

I just walked up to my room, not looking back once.

**R&R Please! Just click the little green button!**


End file.
